


The New Chaldea's Stress Relief Program

by BirdSage



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Intersex, Minor Spoilers, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Orgy, Other, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Switching, Trans Female Character, Transformation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdSage/pseuds/BirdSage
Summary: A series of absolutely shameless, guilt-free, no embarrassment whatsoever shorts about characters I'm into, which is insufferably tryhard about remaining canon. Requests will be considered (not always accepted), and any taken will be given shout out, but don't expect updates consistently, request or not.Set during Arc 2 (Cosmos in the Lostbelt, post-Sion).Actually has a plot now.
Relationships: Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova | Caster/Marie Antoinette | Rider, Astolfo | Rider of Black/Chevalier d'Eon | Saber, Atalanta | Archer of Red/Penthesilea | Berserker, Chevalier d'Eon | Saber/Marie Antoinette | Rider, Florence Nightingale | Berserker/Enkidu | False Lancer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. "HELLO NURSE!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enkidu visits the head nurse for a restart of their weekly checkups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've thought about this as a ship a lot.

"...Tell me, Babylonian Lancer, how do you wish to begin the examination?"

The Servant, despite being classed as a Berserker, seemed rather pacified and tame. Her tone was muted, and she was looking at a clipboard. The clipboard detailed a name- Enkidu- and a handwritten list of various procedures and exercises, with _PRIORITY ORDER_ as a header. She looked over the clipboard with her crimson eyes to the one sitting on the patient's bed. They had a calm expression on their own face, with pale but fair skin and green hair they brushed to the side of their face. Blue eyes speckled with gold met the nurse's gaze. They thought for a moment, never breaking eye contact, then spoke.

"...Perhaps we should check this," Enkidu lifted their outfit, a simple white tunic, to reveal a pair of spread legs and a light touch of fuzz over a dry vulva. "After all, you're right in front of me but I'm not excited. Is something wrong?"

In a sane world this would be grounds for a harassment lawsuit, or a malpractice suit, or the raunchy suspense of soap opera-level writing for a _Cinemax: Max After Dark_ TV special that you managed to sneak in when home alone because your parents were watching _Game of Thrones_ and premium channels were bundled together.

But this is the new headquarters for the Chaldea Security Organization, a land of Servants- beings of history, myth, and legend who stand in the prime of their lives with no freedom from its sterile white walls but simulation, the bedrock of the Wandering Sea, the post-apocalypse, and the forbidden fruit of other pent-up beings of history, myth, and legend who stand in the prime of their lives!

With a gloved left hand, Nightingale teased Enkidu's sphincter with her ring finger, tracing circles around it. She brought her right index finger to Enkidu's clit.

_Sniff sniff._

"O-Ohh... Are you really smelling me? Wh-What's wrong?" Enkidu, despite already beginning to blush, kept a neutral face, trying to act coy. "Something wrong down there- Mgh!"

Nightingale put a finger into Enkidu, bringing her tongue to their clit. "Your responses so far," she said between strokes, "Are deceptively average." Another moment of licking. "The virility check is far from over." Nightingale shoved her left ring finger and middle finger into Enkidu's asshole, while moving her right index and middle finger to pry open their folds. Enkidu felt their spine go loose, and gave up trying to sit straight or hide their feelings.

"Mgh... Yes... More..." Enkidu shakily brought a hand to Nightingale's silvery hair, stroking it, before bringing both hands, guiding her licks. She continued to move her fingers gently, sliding in and out of their asshole and massaging their folds while they forced her head deeper in. "More-!" Enkidu shut their legs around Nightingale's head, only to be pushed onto their back, Nightingale splitting away.

"Hm?"

They felt confused, and unsatisfied. Nightingale licked her lips, then turned to the clipboard. "Certainly, a submissive role is easy for you. You are modeled after the divine prostitute. However," Nightingale glanced up and pointed, Enkidu's early releases and drool still dripping down her chin, "You have still yet to prove you are the Enkidu whose Spirit Origin is carried over from the original Grand Order!"

"...What on earth are you talking about?" Enkidu felt frustration pang from their dripping vulva.

"If you properly recall, this is not your first examination. In fact, this is far from your second- it is the thirty-sixth examination we have had as nurse and patient. And yet," Nightingale looks away, "You seem to be acting as if this were the first. Something about your Spirit Origin must have gotten damaged, or corrupted as it will- Where is your Rank 10 Transformation A skill, let alone your Rank 10 Perfect Form A skill?" Despite her eternal deadpan, she took on a harsh and stern tone.

Enkidu groaned, more annoyance piling on. They stood up and adjusted their tunic sheepishly. "Should I be leaving, then? Just a broken and confused tool, I am? Perhaps Gil would entertain me better."

"That foolish king will not heal you!" Nightingale's boots clacked as she barred Enkidu's exit. Alongside that, she threw off her outfit in a flourish, letting it fade to naught. Her chest released, she revealed a light touch of silver fuzz above her vulva, dripping with preparation. "You must recall completely your abilities, or you will be of no service to Master on the battlefield. I am prepared to break your legs if necessary for your treatment!"

Enkidu felt something snap.

And then something began to grow.

Heat, piling at their tormented and neglected loins gave forth to a shine of Magical Energy- this Mana compressed itself for a moment, and then...

"Good. There is the redistribution of power of your Transformation skill, alongside the restorative power of Perfect Form. I trust this is enough?" Nightingale turned to the door, prepared to unlock it.

Enkidu grabbed her wrist from behind.

"...Interesting. It seems an overload of Magical Energy has hit its climax." Nightingale turned to face Enkidu, whose eyes were obscured by a veil of hair. "Very well, then. Let us begin the proper- Mmph."

Forcing her head around and clamping their mouth down on hers, Enkidu locked Nightingale into a kiss. Their tongue probing her mouth, she kept a calm expression as they wheezed and huffed, sweat dripping from their completely nude form, as opposed to hers with only boots on. They broke the kiss, Enkidu panting.

"Are you prepared to release your backed-up energy reserves? Or do you wish for me to tease your glans with the glove quickly?" Nightingale's question was completely monotone as Enkidu allowed themselves to grow by a few inches to gain a height advantage before forcing her to the ground.

"Shhh... Shut... Up..." Enkidu panted, thrusting into her from behind. They held her body up with a rough wrestling of her breasts, running wild circles around her aerolae and thrusting with reckless abandon. Wet slaps met with her ass as Enkidu's balls slammed up to the hilt. "Stop talking... Just... Take it... Love it..." Enkidu ran a wild tongue along Nightingale's neck, tasting sweat and even hair with a dazed expression.

"I can-not," she panted between their thrusts, "I am- the head- nurse, and I must- ensure you- are taken care of- to the best of- my-" Nightingale thrusts herself backwards, meeting Enkidu. They moan wildly as their cock slams against her inner wall. "Ability." Enkidu takes a moment to breathe, before beginning even more rapid thrusts, pushing Nightingale down from her hands and knees. Kneeling over her as she laid into the cold floor, still gripping her breasts, Enkidu began to make less and less coherent sounds. Nightingale met this with thrusting her ass up and backwards, meeting Enkidu each time.

"StooOOOP!" Enkidu stopped, flipping Nightingale over, revealing her dripping vulva loose with release and her own panting face. "You...keep...doing that..."

"I am simply maximizing your pleasure, to ensure-"

"Thaaat...you... You are aware... Aware of how I am. Aware that I do remember. You know what I want." Enkidu brought their face close to Nightingale. "I want the human who thinks like a tool to remind the tool what being the wild man was like." Enkidu spread Nightingale's legs open, lining up the head of their shaft. Nightingale brought a hand to it, only for Enkidu to snatch her wrist tightly. "Nonono. Bad nurses need to learn." Enkidu climbed over her face, and began to stroke their shaft.

Nightingale put her mouth over the head.

"Ghgh! You...!" Enkidu gripped her hair furiously, and began to thrust, dragging her up to a kneel as their balls slapped against her chin. Salty drool dribbled out of Nightingale's mouth, with her expression remaining tame. Enkidu's noises were back to bestial groans, their eyes almost going lazy as they barely retained control.

A flood of cum made Nightingale flinch, for a moment.

"Mmghhahhh... Aaaooohhh..." Enkidu let out relieved moans as they felt Nightingale suck and swallow. "You..."

With a satisfied pop, Nightingale opened her mouth, stroking Enkidu's dick.

"You seem to be unsatisfied, still, Babylonian Lancer."

Enkidu lifted her up by the arms and threw her onto the patient's bed.

With cum dripping down her face, sweat caking her body, and Enkidu's shaft stiffening again, they pounced on her inviting snatch.

"Tell me, Lancer..." Nightingale gave her calm look to Enkidu's huffs. "Why was it myself in particular?"

"A beast...don't...answer...question..." Enkidu probed a serpentine tongue into her mouth, their golden eyes meeting her red ones. "Gimmeh...yahhh...booghhhaaa..." Nightingale broke the kiss, clicking her boots together as she tightened Enkidu's thrusting.

"You can have my body. I only ask that you keep yours in top condition. For Master, of course." Nightingale's thighs kept Enkidu's face buried into her vagina, their tongue lapping up both of their releases. Enkidu shakily stood up, and they kissed, tongues painting sweat and semen messily on each other's faces.


	2. Terrible Pun About French Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Eon finally manages to ask Marie for lunch or dinner first. I lost track of time as much as they did, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> d'Eon uses she/her, Astolfo uses they/them, this is the one time I definitely wanna know if I flubbed up on pronouns or whatever other grammar quirks. I actually revised this one as opposed to the first one that was more fueled by embarrassment.

Soft footsteps went through the hall.

_ Hehehe… Even as a Heroic Spirit, I still walk like I'm busy on a mission.  _ The knight giggled softly to herself, giving her hips a slight sway.  _ I feel giddy… Maybe this is what some of those women felt like when they'd be asked to a dance. _ The Chevalier d'Eon, a knight of France, wearing herself a dress for the first time in genuine centuries. The dress itself was split between a solid black and checkerboard pattern, a white bow splitting the midsection and a black choker of lace around her neck. Long gloves complementing her outfit paired with flowers in her hair to complete the look. She took a deep sigh through her nose, her face flushed slightly.

_ I am beyond grateful to Master for acquiring that new Japanese Saber… Her cooking is beyond superb! I hope Marie will accept my… _ d'Eon gulped.  _ I suppose it is like a date. However I am merely her loyal knight, who wishes to make her happy for a moment. Just a wonderful lunch. O-Or even dinner, with that sake…! _ d'Eon bit her lip.  _ I am getting ahead of myself. She's a wonderful queen, and a relief from what nobility I'm used to. That's all I want.  _ d'Eon blinked, realizing she made it to Marie Antoinette's room while distracted. Her blush covered all her cheeks.  _ A simple request, a modest proposal, nothing more-! Ghuhhh, my head's still in the political gutter! Just knock and ask… _ A deep breath to steady herself, and the surprisingly timid Saber brought a hand to knock. However, the door automatically opened.

"O-Oh? Well, oh, my quee-EE-EEAH?!"

Stumbling into the room in a mix of shock, panic, and a need to hide the disgrace from the world as she slammed a hand on the door's button, d'Eon ripped part of her dress as she materialized her sword, to the shocked look of…

"A-Ah… Aren't you that French Saber?" Despite attempting to keep her composure, a bashful pair of arms hid the exposed, heaving breasts of the icy-

"Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova! The Russian Queen?! How dare you do such unthinkable acts with… A-Astolfo?!" d'Eon's blush reached her ears as she realized the legendary knight of France was currently thrusting like a madman into a bound and gagged Marie, whose hands were tied back onto the lance known as Argalia. "A-Astolfo, u-unhand the queen you overgrown harlot!"

"Mmmgh, Marie! Take it! I want us to have royal babies!"

"ASTOLFO!" d'Eon grabbed them by the shoulders, just in time to see a streak of cum splatter on Marie's stomach. Astolfo's expression was one of mindless bliss, while Anastasia moved closer to d'Eon who was undoing Marie's gag cloth.

"N-Now now, Miss Knight, it's not-"

"Q-Quiet! My Queen, speak to me! Wh-What have they-?!"

"d'E… I was afraid to show you this…" Marie's voice made d'Eon's mind whirl.

"N-No! Never be scared to confide in me your hardships! As your sworn protector, I-!"

"I'm sexually unsatisfied, d'Eon."

"...Huh?" d'Eon let loose the grip on her sword, stepping back after pulling down Marie's blindfold. Her queen looked unexpectedly serious.

"We all are hard, dedicated workers and saviors of Human History. Despite this, even our times for relaxation consist of having to combine work with play. I grew weary of this… And of being treated like a princess!" Her strong tone cowed d'Eon into kneeling at the foot of the bed, before the restrained Marie. "So I spoke with Anastasia, who sympathized and understood my stresses. At first it was only us… She could be as mischievous as she wanted, teasing me how she liked, I would be treated not as something to pamper… But then Astolfo interrupted us one time when Anastasia taught me the joys of using ice for temperature play."

"Nyo~ho, sorry about that!" Astolfo gave a wink. "I remember how those felt when she put them up my-"

"M-Moving on… Marie, shouldn't you ask?" Anastasia added, trying to remain coy.

_ Ask what?  _ d'Eon noticed how much the ropes tying up Marie's body focused on highlighting the flesh trapped between them, like her inviting, soft breasts with perky nipples clearly wet from someone sucking on them.

"...Well, d'Eon, there's no one else I would ask, but…"

"Pl-Please my Queen! Anything you ask!"

"I'm worried it's that attitude that makes you too submissive to be the kind of dominant partner I'd want."

Marie's words stabbed d'Eon through the heart, making something in her pants fizzle out as well.

"...Ah."

Marie gave a worried look. "d'E… Could you watch Astolfo and Anastasia, and learn from them?" d'Eon held back tears as she gracefully took on the label of incompetence, kneeling on the floor in front of the two nude royals and bizarre fellow knight at full mast.

"Y-Yes, my Queen."

"Astolfo! Make me- Mphmh?!"

"Sorry, Marie…" Anastasia began, forcing Marie's face into her smooth thighs, making Marie lap at her clit and dripping folds. "We may be friends, but you should really shut up now." She clenched the French queen's face between her thighs harder than d'Eon tightened her fists with a mixture of shock and arousal. She bit her lip to avoid breathing too heavily as she watched Marie's mindless expression lapping at Anastasia, making the Russian moan and quiver.

"Heehee… You must be a real pervert deep down, huh Chevy?"

Astolfo's soft voice in her ear made the dragoon jump out of her skin. "H-Huh?"

"You're getting kind of hard watching the queen you love get dominated by someone else." Astolfo crept around d'Eon, smirking as they brought a heel to the bulge in d'Eon's dress.

"N-No… I'm not…"

"Heehee! You're so cute, d'E~." Astolfo kissed her on the lips, making her eyes go wide and wider as their tongue probed for hers. Meeting, she moaned in the kiss, feeling precum starting to leak from the tip of her cock. "Are you...a virgin?"

"I-I… Pl-Please, don't tease me-!" d'Eon's moans were cut short as she heard Anastasia give out a near-wail of pleasure, squirting all over Marie's face. Marie looked satisfied in her own way, spraying her cum as she was staring directly at Astolfo and d'Eon.

"Nyohoho~! Is our royal babe a royal pervert?" Astolfo stepped away from d'Eon who almost tried reaching out, and poked Marie in the face with their rigid shaft. Marie went to suck on it, only for Astolfo to pull it away with one finger. "Nope!" Releasing that finger, a wet smack made Marie flinch and whimper, rubbing her legs together. "You're going to watch as I take d'E's first time in the ass, and you're going to like every second of what you won't get." They smiled, their fang and cuteness dripping with its own kind of malice in this situation as Marie tried to say something, only to have Astolfo slap her with their wet cock again. "Heehee, that's fun!" Turning back to d'Eon, Astolfo's eyes suddenly looked serious. Understanding instantly, d'Eon nodded, ripping off the lower parts of her dress, revealing matching black and white panties with lace garters, her own erection bulging out of them. Astolfo brightened up, pouncing on her and flipping her over.

"I-I… Pl-Please be gentle?" d'Eon asked, helpless. "I'm not sure if I can take you if you-"

"I'll try!" Astolfo cheerfully answered, ripping down her panties and roughly grabbing d'Eon's breasts from behind, shoving their cock balls-deep into her ass.

"OOLAAAUU!" d'Eon moaned, submitting completely to Astolfo's monstrous domination, babbling incomprehensibly at the new and stunning experience. "Ah-stohlll-foooh pleaaase slowww dowwaaaaahhh!" she helplessly wailed.

"Heehee…" Astolfo came to a complete stop, the head of their cock at the very opening of d'Eon's ass. A whisper brought chills to her. "Nope." A long lick across her ear made her shudder and moan, while Astolfo stood up, carrying the scrambling and-  _ That's my own?! _ \- cum-covered Chevalier d'Eon to the bed. Facing each other, d'Eon realized she was being dominated by her partner as much as Anastasia was dominating Marie, who was gagged again with a strap-on thrusting in and out of her sopping folds. Marie gave her best smile to d'Eon through the gag, tears in her eyes as she moaned with pleasure at Anastasia's efforts.

"Mmm… Mmmgh…! Marie…! Just…!" Anastasia grabbed the French royal's small breasts, twisting her nipples fiercely enough to seem as if she was aiming to tear them off. "A BIT MORE! M-MARIE!" Anastasia bit down on Marie's shoulder as the two queens squirted again, the mixed releases landing all over d'Eon's exhausted self.

"Now it's our turn!" Astolfo began to thrust vigorously, making d'Eon yelp. Almost violently, Astolfo tore away the remainder of her dress, with only her gloves and heels remaining, as well as tatters of the garters. d'Eon moaned, looking at Marie at first with shame- but seeing the reassuring, almost prideful look from her queen made her heart change its tune.

"M-My queen… M-My queen…!" Despite Astolfo's tight grip, d'Eon managed to throw herself free, Astolfo moaning as their cum splattered helplessly around d'Eon's thighs and shins. "I-I can't stand it, I-!" d'Eon removed Marie's gag as Anastasia continued to dominate her. 

"d'E… Are you not enjoy-?"

"No! You want me to be dominant! So I'll be your gag now!" Despite Astolfo's work on her asshole, d'Eon managed to stand up, and thrust herself into Marie's mouth suddenly, making everyone gasp internally or aloud.

"Mmrgh?!" Marie moaned.

"S-Silence! J-Just… H-Have my babies! N-Not Astolfo's! Let me be the one to l-love you, not that madman!"

"H-Heyyy…!"

"Russian!"

"H-Huh?" Anastasia was taken aback by d'Eon's tone.

"I want you to fuck Astolfo's asshole! Make them go crazy, just like me! And I'll…!" d'Eon began to thrust with reckless abandon in and out of Marie's mouth, their moans matching with one another as d'Eon's balls slapped against Marie's slick chin. Marie's throat made gagging and slurping noises, leaving d'Eon's inexperienced mind spinning as she felt herself ready to burst. "I-I wanted to ask you to eat dinner! B-But right now, I'll just make you eat my-" d'Eon gave a final thrust, cumming as she moaned wordlessly into Marie's inviting throat, pulling on Marie's hair roughly like they were handles. Sliding out, d'Eon panted as she fell back. Shaking, she pounced again, thrusting into Marie's sopping, abused vulva.

_ My queen… _ d'Eon could only think to herself, her tongue tasting her own releases as her and Marie kissed sloppily.  _ My queen…!  _ d'Eon looked to the side, seeing that Astolfo turned the tables on Anastasia, spraying their cum all over her face while thrusting through her ample breasts.  _ My queen!  _ d'Eon moved, giving space for Astolfo to join her in giving Marie a double down of pleasure, both of their cocks thrusting in and out of her vagina in a rhythm.  _ M-My queen…!  _ d'Eon felt her mind going blank as her kiss with Marie mixed with eating Anastasia out as the Russian royal sat on Marie's face, all four of them moaning.

"MY QUEEEEEEN!" d'Eon wailed, cumming, her mind going completely blank as she heard and felt everyone's own conclusions join her in a chorus of pleasure. Their minds gone, they all began licking feverishly at whatever genitals were before them, even if they had long given up any sense of dominance or logic. d'Eon devoured her own releases from Marie, who lapped at and sucked Astolfo's balls as they slapped against Anastasia's ass, all for it to come back around with Anastasia deep-throating d'Eon's cock. Eventually any sense of what hole belonged to who was lost, with d'Eon filling Anastasia's ass as Marie was broken in by Astolfo again, and then Marie and Anastasia taking turns kissing and lapping at the two cocks before them. d'Eon panted, exhausted, kissing someone as she felt the tongue of someone else around her soft breasts and nipples, cumming for the final time in the fourth and final partner. They collapsed in a heap.

She realized she must have lost track of time, as when she opened her eyes she was in Marie's lap, and Astolfo and Anastasia were more cleaned up. Her face turned bright red in its entirety as she realized none of that was a dream, and she was still naked and covered in the evidence of her shame.

"A-Ah… My queen! I-"

"Heehee." Marie kissed d'Eon, bending forward and pulling up the knight with her. Breaking the kiss, Marie stroked her cheek. "You did great, d'E… Next time, we can try what you mentioned."

"Huh?"

"You don't remember?" Astolfo said, tossing d'Eon a slightly used towel. "After finishing, you mentioned something about us being a big sandwich, with you and me on the ends and the queens in the middle. But you also wanted me to lick your ba-"

"I-I believe I'll be off. I...did NOT want some other person to know what I do in my time," Anastasia sighed. "Astolfo is problematic. But at least I can somewhat trust your sense, Chevalier d'Eon. Good day." Anastasia materialized herself a complete outfit, opening the door-

"Ah!" the unfortunately familiar voice said.

"...Oh no." Anastasia instinctively stepped back.

The smiling face of a manic composer stood before the group.

"So THIS is what made that beautiful sound of a virgin's first spectacular moment! I could envision no choir of angels as beautiful as-"

**"GET OUT!"** d'Eon leapt to action, raising her sword. Astolfo and Anastasia cleared her path. Marie simply giggled.

"Vive la France!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I thought about any possible pairings within this a lot? Yes. Did the idea of a foursome come to me in a feverish pitch? Yes. Honestly, I have no clue if any of this shit is good. This is also the longest thing I've ever convinced myself to write that wasn't experimental and depressing. I hate and love this fact.


	3. This is just kind of cute maybe a bit sad but happy ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasaki speaks with an avid reader.  
> Also known as, the chapter I tease an overarching plot thread

The newest writer of Chaldea gave a slight bow as a group of Servants left her humble library. “And please, keep those as long as you would like.” She smiled softly, before letting out a long sigh.

Alone.

It did not take a genius like that of Da Vinci or even Chaldea’s new comrade Sion to determine something was very wrong with Chaldea lately. Servants have been in odd fits of emotion, with the childlike ones more prone to throwing fits while the older ones have been…

Murasaki gave a glance around. She could feel it as much as anyone else-  _ something _ seemed to be creeping in, leaving Servants mentally feeling as if they needed more Mana, drained and exhausted on a level that had to be satisfied. Children- and the gluttonous ones like the male writers Caesar and Shakespeare or Beowulf- almost effectively have enslaved the chefs like Emiya, Boudica, and even Tawara Touta using his Noble Phantasm for endless rice. However, even when forced to work overtime, they took it with a grateful smile, glad to keep their minds busy from the strange curse. Poor Tamamo Cat was far from lucky, and even had to be restrained after getting into a violent argument with the original Tamamo regarding who was the “better one” for Master.  _ Poor Madam Beni-enma had to restrain them both alone…  _ Murasaki sighed again, giving another nervous glance as a flush hit her cheeks.  _ It is getting late… I could perhaps lock the door… _ She stepped quietly to the library’s entrance, and both locked it physically and set up a seal.

As she let slip another great sigh, Murasaki let slip the strings keeping her bodice tight. Walking quickly to the desk, she knelt down, pulling away her dress and running her ring finger along her mound, letting short breaths out. Swallowing deeply, Murasaki closed her eyes.  _ I need to remain capable to ensure everyone can stay sane with the help of these books… _ She gently took hold of her chest with her left hand, kneading her pillowy breasts.  _ I need to let myself relax more, so I can work my hardest when people are here outside of the down time…  _ She slipped her right hand into her panties.

“Mmgh… Mmh!” Murasaki was barely able to hold her voice in, trying to speed herself through things. However, it was no use- she knew she needed more. She needed someone, anyone, to satisfy her. Even if it was someone as eccentric as Shakespeare or obnoxious as Caesar, or even if it was that odd nun who Hans always avoided. “Mmmgh…! Dammit… D-Dammit, I…” She bit her lip, frustrated beyond words as she fit her whole hand into her snatch, moaning loudly in her hidden corner of the library. “Mmm… Dammit! It’s not enough! Mmmh, MMMGH- Ahhh, d-dammit…”

Murasaki shakily stood up, taking her hand out of herself and frowning, disappointed. She’d have to wait until the night, when she could retire to her room and abuse those mystical techniques for her own debauched fantasies. She adjusted her clothes, and turned around-

_ Ah. _

The young woman in front of her had pink hair covering her eyes, and a deep pink flush over her cheeks.  _ Was she hiding in the back?  _ She was shaking nervously, holding a book with both hands, which had long gloves on matching her wedding dress.  _ Did I really not pay attention at all?! Someone was still inside?!  _ Murasaki was thankful she redressed herself before turning around, keeping her outfit somewhat tidy while her face was contorting into a panicked mess.

“Mm… W-Whuh…” The girl was stammering.  _ Of course, she would be! Y-You’ve scared her half to death! Y-You’ve destroyed the sanctity of the library! _ Murasaki cleared her throat.

“H-H-H-Hahhh-H-How may I h-h-hhh-hhhehh-hhhelp you?”

The silence that followed was deafening. The girl in the wedding dress simply put down the book. “Whuh, uhh…”

Murasaki gulped down a thick wad of anxiety. “Y-Yes? You wish to return it?”

“Nno! No-no…” The girl seemed panicked, and blushing even deeper. She opened to a page, and began mumbling to herself, trying to figure out the proper words. Murasaki took a look at where she pointed.

_...Oh. _

The passage was from a fantasy novel, one in a larger series, wherein a male wizard chose to finally consummate his love with his wife, a stronger sort and almost brutish woman whose charm in their adventures had won his heart. While not vivid or descriptive in what they did, it was detailed in every way of their emotions and feelings- describing their love deeply, combined with the full intent they had to raise a family.

“W-Want that…”

Upon hearing those words, it was as if a switch had flipped in Murasaki’s mind. She composed herself, taking a deep breath, and smiled at the pink-haired girl shaking in front of her.

“You want ‘that?’ I’m not really someone to discuss feeling lonely with,” Murasaki began. She realized that this young woman- T _ his voyeur! _ \- was in fact someone she should have recognized immediately. The Berserker of a most popular story, Frankenstein. She smiled, the embarrassed shade in her cheeks leaving as she began to feel something strange stirring in her chest.

“N-No, I… Uhh…” Frankenstein stammered, trying to form proper words again. “Th-That… You d-did. Mmn…!” She bit her lip, and shakily put a hand closer to Murasaki. “I-I… I’m… R-Really nuh-need…”

There was no harm in this kind of indulgence. Not when it would be in service of helping out such a dedicated patron of her library.

Murasaki shushed the shaking homunculus, and took her by the hand, rubbing a thumb over Frankenstein’s knuckles. Frankenstein moaned, lowering her head at the very touch alone.

“You poor dear… Looking for someone to provide, no wonder you have been checking out so many romantic stories. Come around with me.” Murasaki led the girl in the wedding dress to her own room. As she stepped inside, Murasaki sat on the bed. Frankenstein followed in, shaking. Murasaki then made a particular decision. In a flash, her outfit was that of her more formal, traditional kimono, her hair now falling loose and free. She took a deep breath, and smiled at Frankenstein. “Are you sure you wish for this? I am not a man, after all… I may not be able to provide what you want.” Frankenstein shook her head, and nervously sat down. She balled her fists over her knees, biting her lip. “Do you want to just sit here for a bit?” Frankenstein nodded. Murasaki relaxed her posture, then noticed something. Frankenstein was crying. “Is everything alright?” Murasaki moved to wipe a tear.

“M-Mmgh! N-No…” Frankenstein cried more.

“It’s alright, you can tell me.” However, even with her soft tone, Murasaki was met with a shake of the head and more tears. Frankenstein began to bawl and babble. Murasaki sighed through her nose, and faced forward.

“Then it’s okay if you just want to wait here.” Hearing this, Frankenstein began to grow quieter. Only sniffling, she let out a noise like a strangled sigh. Standing up, she faced Murasaki. Making nervous, upset sounds, she lifted up her dress, and revealed more of her body.

Seams divided up each portion of flesh that was stitched together. One in particular led up her stomach, clearly dividing her breasts between two different grim donors. However, what made Murasaki’s eyes widen was when Frankenstein pulled down her panties. She in fact was more than just an artificial human- she was a composite of all kinds of humans. Murasaki felt something feverish rise in her mind, succumbing to the judgements she made. She realized that Frankenstein offering a complete experience, being both well-endowed and with a sopping vulva, hit to all her needs brought up by…

_ Is it a curse? Is this not just my own loneliness? _

She blinked, realizing she had lost track of the moment in her surprise. She looked back up to Frankenstein’s face, and heard the words out of the girl’s mouth.

“A’hmm ugly.”

Murasaki felt a pang hit her own heart, and she quickly stood up, putting her hands on Frankenstein’s, letting her wedding dress fall back.

“A good bride never belittles her own beauty.” Murasaki smiled, gently lacing her fingers around Frankenstein’s. “If you wish to, even if only for a moment, live that lovely fantasy of a mage with a strong wife, then I offer to you this lonely widow.” Frankenstein slowly straightened her back up as she heard the words of kindness, and Murasaki did everything to avoid reacting with almost fright- the girl was almost 4 inches taller than her, and was wearing heels!

Frankenstein, looking down, sniffling, slowly returned the smile. “Th-Thank you.” She wiped her face a moment, and Murasaki let out a gasp involuntarily. Frankenstein’s eyes were deep, soft, silver pools- like pearls caught in between the rocks after a tide, a miracle lost in a maze of pink that deserved to be preserved. She felt a deep flush fill her own pale cheeks as Frankenstein nervously carried her bridal-style. Biting her lip, Murasaki held onto the taller Servant, bringing one hand to her wedding dress’s back- only to realize there was none under that veil. She felt both toned muscles and the occasional seam on Frankenstein’s back, soft, meaty flesh belying such strength. Strength that was being used now to instead hold Murasaki gently, like a flower in the wind.

“Take me, you flawless human being.”

Something in Frankenstein snapped at those words, making her start to huff, her cheeks flushing. She immediately moved in to kiss Murasaki, the two falling over each other on the bed. While the librarian was moving to gently loosen up her kimono, the bride let loose her wedding gown and veil, her face turning bright pink. Murasaki giggled; Frankenstein cast a bleary eye her way, then smiled. Slowly, the two women disrobed, with Frankenstein moving to take off her gloves and heels until Murasaki stopped her.

"It's better with them on." The librarian guided one of the bride's hands to her breasts, and the other to her dripping, needy pussy. However, Frankenstein moved back, and stood up. Murasaki was confused, and almost frustrated, until in one simple motion her partner knelt down and clamped her mouth over Murasaki's mound.

"O-Oohhh… Ohh… Y-Yes…" Murasaki carefully gripped the metal on the bride's head, guiding her ferocious licks deeper. "Fhrh… Fraaan… Fran! Pl-Please, may I call you Fr-FraaaAAAHhhh-!" Even with her hair in the way, Murasaki could see Fran's smile as she nodded, her tongue pushing through Murasaki's lower lips and around folds of sensitive flesh. Fran's hands groped and kneaded the librarian's breasts, pinching at nipples and tugging them downward towards herself, moving between sucking Murasaki's clit and her breasts, leaving her reeling and losing her voice in the moans.

"Fr-Fraaan… Yes…" She put her legs over Fran's shoulders, gripping her head with her thighs, the warmth of Fran's skin contrasting the cold, golden metal and making her mind go even more blank with overstimulation as Fran's impeccable foreplay continued. Eventually, she folded- as Fran's tongue spun a circle around Murasaki's clit, the homunculus almost flinched as the librarian breathlessly and wordlessly came, squirting first all over Fran's nose and then over her shoulder to cover the floor of the library bedroom with wordless satisfaction. For a moment Murasaki blanked out, then realized Fran had not continued. Sitting up, she saw the homunculus going to put on her clothes again.

"Is something wrong, Fran?"

The nervous girl turned around, giving a forced smile and shaking her head.

"We can continue, if you want."

Fran looked down, and Murasaki patted the space of the bed in front of her. Gingerly, Fran sat between the librarian's legs, before being hugged from behind, Murasaki's chest pushing into her back.

"We can just stay like this." Murasaki peppered kisses onto Fran's neck. "Nothing sexual if you don't want it." Fran gave a soft mumble. "Yes?" Murasaki pressed her head into Fran's back, listening to the vibrations from her throat as the homunculus spoke.

"I-I… I'm scary…" She felt Fran shaking- crying again. "Y-You doon, don't want me."

Murasaki put her right hand on Fran's shaft, with her pinky rubbing Fran's vulva. She kissed the nape of her neck, with her left hand massaging Fran's uneven, soft breasts.

"Would you prefer it if I did this from behind?" Fran gave wordless gasps, her tension loosening. Murasaki brought her tongue to Fran's neck, following the seams along her body, provoking Fran to moan aloud. "Let me know if I should sto-"

"Nno… Please… Moah…" Fran surrendered herself to Murasaki's treatment, feeling her cock twitch and precum starting to leak as she was gently handled. Unlike Murasaki, Fran was hypersensitive, and already at her breaking point with every pump of Murasaki's wrist on her shaft or fingers in her vulva. That's when Murasaki stopped, leaving Fran twitching and moaning in protest.

"Do you want more?"

The whisper down her neck made Fran shudder, leaking out cum as her sensitivity went over the edge. Murasaki giggled, bringing a finger to Fran's tip and loudly licking at the cum. But then a stab of guilt hit Fran again, and she pulled away. That's when it all snapped into focus.

The quiet, mumbling girl in the bridal gown and heels who was always in the library reading some romantic novel wasn't there just to read. Despite being well-read, she constantly came to Murasaki for help, making half-formed words and sitting closer than expected. To anyone with sense-  _ If only those other authors saw me now _ \- the interest was clearly beyond the books. Who Murasaki was wrongly treating as someone infantile needing help was in fact someone with so many complex feelings in her heart but simply cursed to never know the right words to say.

Murasaki took her by the hand.

"Please, stay Fran."

Fran slowly turned around, her cock still rigid as she knelt on the bed, Murasaki opening her legs for a traditional position. Fran began to cry again.

"B-Buh… Wh-What if I… H-Hurt you?" Fran covered her face, feeling shame at her own complex feelings for the librarian who was one of the few people willing to get close and teach her of all the things she wanted to know and see. She was horrified at the thought of going too far, or scaring Murasaki, or her body being nothing more than some perverse lab experiment rejected outright once Murasaki came to her senses, or-

The librarian pushed her hands away, kissing Frankenstein deeply, her tongue probing past lips and running over teeth. For a moment, Fran's mind blanked. No more thoughts cycling through endlessly. No feeble attempts to reject reciprocation. Just a crying, nervous girl realizing she was accepted, and wholly loved.

Breaking the kiss, Murasaki smiled, and looked into those deep pools of silver again.

"Call me Kaoruko."

Like a dam, something in Fran broke for the final time. She lined up the head of her cock with Murasaki-  _ Oh, sweet Kaoruko's _ \- entrance, and thrusted in completely, both women moaning. "K-Kaah… Kaaa…!" Fran barely managed to moan, tears of joy falling down her face.

"Y-Yes… Fran… More…" Kaoruko kissed her again, until Fran grew more bold. Breaking the kiss, she grabbed hold of both of Kaoruko's breasts, sucking the nipples together, making more and more moans fill the air. Kaoruko countered with raising a leg over Fran's shoulder, leading to the Berserker thrusting even deeper into her tight, pulsing vulva. Even as both of them came, they kept going, with Fran shifting Kaoruko over and going in doggystyle, biting her earlobe and making Kaoruko nearly scream in pleasure. It was then that Fran lifted Kaoruko to kneel up with her, and then planted her cock firmly in the librarian's ass. Letting out a loud moan, Kaoruko turned and locked Fran into a kiss with one hand, her breasts being almost violently toyed with as every animalistic thrust made more of Fran's releases spurt out of Kaoruko's snatch. They found themselves losing all sense of reason, and before she knew it, Fran was eating out of Kaoruko, cleaning any traces of her handiwork, while the librarian deepthroated all six inches of Frankenstein, moaning with an almost cross-eyed daze as she swallowed every load of cum. By the time they realized it, six hours had passed into the early morning, and they were soaked in each other's releases and tongue baths, still going.

"Fran..." Kaoruko moaned, kissing her bride.

"Kao...ruru…" Fran moaned back, holding her wife's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I have this one headcanon but I do wanna say that this was written with every intent of trying to give the idea of "intersex Fran" some nice cutesy stuff and not just... (shudders) those weird fics that say shit like "GIRLDICK" and whatnot. I hope these intentions came across properly and this is as cute as I tried to make it.
> 
> ...Although I should be apologizing for uh, 1500 words of slow burn.


	4. A Greek Shipwreck, or some Better Play on Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy runs deep in Circe, but not that much. Apologies for a lack of real NSFW content here, I feel like it's more barebones in this chapter than any other.
> 
> Comment if you want to segue into more comedy plot-porn or have another intermission chapter. I have a few different ideas.

Atalante Alter opened her eyes, realizing that she had been knocked out of her wits at some point. She was completely in the dark, but magical chains were binding her wrists tightly, letting her know she was definitely tied up against a post somewhere against the wall. Less than amused, she made an attempt to just break them with brute force- No luck.

“...Is this some kind of dumb joke, Master? Or is there an actual problem I should be preparing for?”

“There’s most definitely a problem,” a calm voice said. The lights snapped on, blinding Alter for a moment. In front of her was…

“...Who are you?” Alter raised a brow at the odd woman in front of her, who looked almost angelic with her wings but definitely like a typical petty woman with her pout.

“Phhh…! Didn’t you work with my niece? You don’t recognize the most important- No, that’s not what matters right now,” she sighed, rolling her eyes. “What matters is why I’ve brought you here!”

“...I still don’t know your name… But…” Alter began to sniff the air. She could tell there was at least one… _No, two more people_. A very familiar scent reached Alter, and she instinctively growled. “Why is she here?”

The pink-haired woman smirked as Atalante- the original self- stepped forward, looking bashful. “Because this is your punishment! Hell, be glad it’s ME who has you tied up to a lamp. If it was say, that snake or clingy Assassin or maybe even Mash on a bad day-”

“Wait.” More sniffing. “There’s someone else…” Also from behind the woman’s wings came Penthesilea, looking bored. “Why is SHE here?!”

“I was promised a good meal and to test myself against you, if you were so inclined to go berserk. Is that not our shared Class?” Penthesilea gave a simple glance, massaging her shoulder. “I also was the one who carried you hear after Circe used her rather pathetic trap to surprise you…”

“...Gh!” Alter felt a thunderbolt strike through her. “That’s what happened…!”

Barely 5 minutes ago, in the hallway, Atalante Alter was walking through at a brisk pace, almost getting down on all fours in her excitement.

“Master… Master is very… Very comfortable…” She was almost slobbering over what happened just the moment prior, having stayed cozy with the Master of the Grand Order and quite literally burying her face into everything they allowed her to. While it only went as far as her taking deep whiffs and pants of the smell of their neck, hair, or even the most scandalous chest area, it was enough to leave her wagging her twin tails with an uncharacteristic bit of pep in her step.

This was noticed immediately by a particular witch, who, somehow, ended up being the best case scenario. Within minutes she enacted her plan.

“...Oh? What’s… Gh!” Atalante Alter reeled back, stopping in her tracks as she saw it. A golden apple, dropped on the ground. “Bleh… What kind of sick joke is this?!” She hissed, and then groaned. “There goes my day… Ugh. Who would put this here?” She paced around, looking at it, then looking around to see if anyone was around. _Perhaps some kind of Caster, foolishly testing curses on me?_

“Ah, my good comrade in arms- you misunderstand. Certainly, the stereotype and basic mindset of the common people is that the size of a man is inverse to his charm. But think about this, Caesar! What is it that you contain in that body of yours?” _That voice…_

“Hoh. It seems you’re nearing some kind of scientific deduction, ill-fitting a poet of the soul like yourself. Enlighten me, William!” She sniffed. _They’re coming from this way!_

“Isn’t it clear? Your body is your clearest sign of your wealth of both the material and immaterial! Soul and sold! It’s so clear, my friend!” _And now the two idiots are laughing…?! ...At me!_

“Grrragh!”

“GUEAH?!” The Caster and Saber rounding the bend were ambushed by Alter, only for something else to smash into her. As her vision faded, she saw silvery hair and clawed gauntlets.

“...Why do any of this? And you!” Alter barked at her original self, who winced with shame. “Why would you use that damned apple?!”

“...I’ll let Circe explain,” Atalante answered, shuffling back.

“Master’s MY plaything, and you went and… And…!” Circe’s face began to flush, her pointed ears slowly turning bright pink. “Cathandled them! You pervert! Degenerate! Absolute T-R-A-S-H of a supposed heroine!”  
“Pl-Please, not so harsh!” Atalante whined, defending her Altered self. Penthesilea stayed looking bored. Alter was even more confused.

“What? I was enjoying my time with Master.”

“HIEEE! YOU PERVERTED HARLOT! YOU WERE SMELLING THEIR ASS, WEREN’T YOU?! LIKE A DOG!” Circle bonked Alter on the head with her rod.

“Gkch-! OI!”

“I like piglets, sure. But YOU? You are a SLOB, little kitten-girl-thing! And bad animals need to be punished.” Circle smirked.

“...Fine. Clearly I overstepped some bound. And I want to just be done with this nonsense. What is it?” Alter sighed, resigning herself to her fate.

“...Ah.” Circle blanked.

“...’Ahhh?’” Alter replied, confused.

“I expected you to get uh,” Circle blushed. “Angry or something. And then Wonder Woman here would smash your horny face in. But…”

“I-It wasn’t sexual! I just enjoy Master’s scent!”

Silence from Atalante.

A sigh from Circle.

“Could have fooled me,” from Penthesilea.

“Ggh…!” Alter was completely defeated.

“...So uh, I guess if you learned your lesson you can go. Which is lame.” Circe walked forward to free Alter, when-

“Wait. I came here for a workout.” Penthesilea dragged Circe’s hand, forcing her to stay. She then knelt in front of Alter.

“Pshhh. Meathead…” Circle grumbled. Alter rolled her eyes, looking Penthesilea square in the face.

Penthesilea then forced a kiss on her, while she was still chained up to the bedpost.

“MMRGH?!” Alter moaned in shock, as Circe and Atalante both leapt back in surprise.

“P-Penthesilea! What are you doing?!” Penthesilea broke the kiss to answer, leaving Alter dazed.

_Th-That was… The taste…!_

“I told you. I came here for a work out. She clearly is just as bored. Aren’t you unsatisfied with no resolution?” Penthesilea then turned back to Alter, putting her hands- _Soft…_ \- on the chained woman’s cheeks. “Do you wish to continue? Or do you REALLY wish to leave?”

“...What do you mean by ‘continue?’” Alter managed a moment of clarity as her brain flickered between sanity and a primal heat.

Penthesilea calmly swiped her clawed gauntlet, tearing the cloth covering Alter’s breasts and groin off. Alter moaned at the motion, the risk of the claw leaving her throbbing with chills.

“...I take that as a yes.”

Alter nodded, and Penthesilea kissed her deeply, pushing her tongue deep into the Lion Servant’s mouth. Alter’s own rough, more animal-like tongue made Penthesilea moan, the coarse feeling a new experience for her.

“I-I-I’m out of here, just take this room, I’ll tell Sion about the arrangements- A-Atalante?” Circe’s stammering was stopped short when she saw the Archer touching herself, kneading her own breast with shaky breaths.

“Ah… C-Circe… Could you stay a while…?” Atalante bit her lip. “I…” She blushed deeply, barely able to speak. “You know…”

“...Oh, what the hell.” Circe dropped any pretenses of shame, and let her clothes dematerialize, jumping backwards onto her own bed. Atalante shakily stepped forward, and Circe snapped her fingers, making a breeze push the bashful Archer into her arms. In a heap, the Greek heroines lost themselves in a frenzy of tongues and mindless ecstasy.

“...This, without any embellishment, is our darkest hour. Every Servant is compromised to some degree.” The long-haired detective calmly put out a cigar. His fellow Servants and investigators all nodded solemnly. “I have already had Gray and Reines round up themselves with all the other underage Servants into the Enma-Tei once the good Madam agreed to the proposal. Thankfully the curse affecting Chaldea seemed to make her only more determined to steer a tight ship, so to speak. She’s even handling the problem children like Kiyohime and both of the women named Tamamo.” He allowed a quick smile, then looked back up with his fellows. “Master and the rest of staff are secure within as well. In addition-”

“So where do I come in?” The rough voice of the Lancer opposing the detectives cut him off. He knit dark, gauntleted knuckles together. “You clearly don’t know what the problem is, so it’s not like I know what I have to kill.”

“...No, it’s not about killing.” The Japanese detective in white rose a gloved hand gently. “Rather, your… Let us say, preferred hobbies.”

“Oh…?” An eyebrow raised by the Lancer. “Just what would those be?”

“Allow me to explain.” Smiling a cruel grin as he stepped between the detective Avenger and his grim-faced nemesis, a certain mathematician gave a flourish as he stepped from the dark. “We have narrowed down a potential culprit. We have Andersen to thank for the tip, really.” He gave a dark chuckle.

“So what’s the plan, then?” The Lancer crossed his legs, annoyed.

“Simple.” The Archer raised his hand. “You’ll be slaying a particular Beast in your own special way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of...ran out of ideas for yuri stuff so this is unfortunately not the longest bit. Still tho the real big thing here is the plot buildup, next chapter is gonna be a fun one and one full of a LOT of stuff.


End file.
